krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo Volante
Overview Leonardo is a rich kid, but lacks the snobby part. Independent, strong, and fearless, the boy grew up wanting to seek a better life than the high rolling life of New Yorks fancy dinner parties or yacht parades. He decided to enroll at the police academy. Recognizing his skills, an officer recommended him to the special agent branch. Due to recent criminal activity, the agency has sent Leo to Frankfurt, Germany to assist with any issues they may have. Appearance Leonardo is a built male, a 'six pack' defining his abdomen. His skin is pale, which is odd for someone like him. He has snow white hair, a birth defect that had accelerated his hair color changing process. No balding has occured, just the change of the hair color. His irides are different colors, one being onyx while the second being a reddish color. This was due to an accident that occured during his youth, in which his grandfather had lost his mind, and attempted to kill him. A scar resides over his left eye now, but the male prefers to keep it under an eye patch. His attire consists of a black button-up with a white plain t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black leather combat boots. He also wears a black long trench coat, which conceals the majority of his body. Underneath that, he carries dual P229's in a side holsters on his chest. On his neck, he wears dog tags that hold his codename, Slade, imprinted on the steel. He also wears cross earrings. Biography Leonardo was born into a rich family up in Manhattan, New York. The family was into the high style life: Fancy cars, parties everyday, mansions and yachts, the whole deal. But... He wasn't too focused on this life. He wished for something much more simpler than having everything handed to you on a plate. The day he announced that he wanted to go into the police academy at 15, his parents were shocked. But, loving their son, they told him that they would pay for his entire education there. More shocked than they were, Leo enrolled at the age of 16. Due to his incredible skills at CQC and gun control, the chief of police recommended him a spot in the special agent section of the force at the age of 20. But, now at the age of 25, the agency decided that his skills would be needed elsewhere. Seeing Frankfurt as an area with the most recent criminal activity, they decided to pay for his ticket over there, and give his record to the Captain there. That being Thomas Clurk. Skills Leo, having great leadership skills and tactical knowhow, excelled in both gun control and close-quarters-combat. Otherwise known as CQC. His gun skills ranged from a .50 caliber sniper rifle to a normal Desert Eagle. He has strong endurance, and will never falter during a situation. After recent events, Leo has shown that he is a proficient hacker. This was shown when he went through extracted files on Thomas's computer and when he openly admitted he had hacked into security cameras to keep tabs on all who worked in the police force. This only began after the attack at headquarters. Case Record *81 Cases in total *80 Solved *0 in progress *1 Closed due to insufficient evidence Criminal Record *None listed Weapons Primary: None Sidearm(s): P229 x2 Electrolaser Police Involvement When arriving to Frankfurt, Leo had decided to head towards the Police Headquarters to meet up with the captain of the police. But, he had stopped at the local diner on the way to get a cup of coffee. In a stroke of luck, he had met his new partner, Petra Winters. Sitting down to talk with her for a moment, they introduced themselves before leaving. Unknowingly, Leo passed both Lance Kueper and Juliette Lewis, soon to be acquaintances in the force. Afterwards, Petra and Leo left. The two had investigated a crime scene a few months later. This was a small store off the corner of Broslin Ave.. It was a small robbery, as well as a murder. They had never caught the culprit of the case, but DNA analysis had lead to a Jason Mercer. Investigating his last known position afterwards, they concluded that he had either fled his original base of operations or fled the country for unknown reasons. A few days later, the incident at the Police Station had occured. A man had caused a car explosion, and by the explosive residue, suggests that it was a bomb. Leo entered the building to find any traces of who had done this. Reaching the captains office, the male sat down and began to look through recent file transfers. A few files were sent to a removed USB drive, and it contained information about every important police officer in that building. He was taken aback about how fast the intruder had entered and done this without anyone taking notice of their presence. It wasn't long before an explosion occured in the main subway. Leo was absent for the majority of the event, but after tracing Petra's phone, he had entered the subway to search for his missing partner. Debris had blocked his path at multiple points, but after squeezing past a boulder, he finally reached the girl. She was badly wounded, and she had even talked about how Frantz was in the other room battling Darien. Once the other had emerged, Leonardo had told Darien that if he endangered Petra ever again, he would kill him himself. Afterwards, Leo had left for a while, taking care of matters back in New York City. Act || Leo had returned to Frankfurt after a few weeks, with a new look and the removal of his eyepatch. Learning of the corruption within his girlfriend, Petra. He confronted her about it, to the point where their conversation led to guns being drawn. Apologizing moments later, the two went on a date. Evidently, Leo fell asleep after their dinner. The following few days were slow, but Leo confronted Petra once again about conflicted feelings. After a few words, the two ended their relationship. Not necessarily involved in the bombing incident down at City Hall, Leo had left to Canada to follow the other officers. His assignment was to give them as much help as required, and seeing as everything was in disarray, he followed. He had begun to follow some leads on a large crime syndicate, and even tracked down the boss of the operations to the Hazleton Hotel. Kicking down the door, he ended the lives of three of the guards before taking a bullet to the skull. Relationships Petra Winters Partners at first, the two had developed a relationship throughout their time spent with one another. Although due to recent events, they had to end this special bond. Leo was not necessarily affected by it, as he knew that it would not last that long. After witnessing her death, the male was left speechless. He made the woman a promise that he would die before her, but to no avail, had failed to maintain this promise. While paying his respects to her, he removed her badge from her pocket to take it back to the Precinct. Thomas Clurk The two spoke after his first arrival in town, but there were not much interactions after that. During the events that occurred at the Police Station, they discussed what course of action they would take to avoid falling to the hands of the mysterious assailant. After learning of the Captains death, Leo paid his respects in a silent mourning that following evening.